powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 14: Burn, Punch
Burn, Punch ''~Gii Gii Jijiru~'' is the fourteenth episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. It introduces the MagiPunch boxing gloves used for a particular style of combat. Synopsis Kai is forced to take Tsubasa's place in fighting a boxing Hades Beast just as he has a date with Yuka. Plot Nai and Mea introduce Ghoul as if it was a boxing tournament. Ghoul beats up a bunch of Zobiru with his snake-like punches. Branken's confidence on Ghoul is high. Wolzard feels his aura. He charges up.Kai is practicing soccer. Urara sees something in her crystal, a shadowy woman. She is trying to find out about the key to the gateway, but nothing definite. They blame Kai. Kai has a date and is surprised Houka knows and brings up the MagiRed-Yuka-Kai triangle. Houka wonders how Kai did it. He explains in a flashback that Yuka had been down lately. She said she had given up on her magician, since she hadn't seen him. He pretended something was wrong with him and showed off movie tickets to her. He asked her out and she agreed to it. Back in the present, he is enthused about it. Tsubasa mocks him and Houka offers him advice but they get called to battle. They run to the scene through the running scared people. Vankyuria arrives and teases them. They transform and Red does the first kick and gets the first punch down. Green tries kicking and gets his foot hurt. The others get beat up. Nai and Mea tease them. Tsubasa is really mad. They ring the bell. Tsubasa says he was top in the national boxing team in High School and dodges Ghoul's punching successfully. Just when you think he is gonna win, Nai and Mea intervene with their own little special attack with their puppet and purse. He tries punching again and gets his fist fractured. The monster is clearly hurt as well and retreats. Back at home, Tsubasa is bandaged. Makito has his foot bandaged as well. Mandora-Boy gave them special bone-fixing powder. The others expect him to fight the monster and they prepare special training for them. Houka becomes a special machine to test his punching, it is mimic Ghoul's punching. Urara gives Makito a soccer ball and Makito puts in the machine. Kai dodges the soccer ball and it hits a tree, damaging it. Kai is not so for it, he is thinking about his date. Meanwhile, Branken is upset at Ghoul. He charges his stomach with the fallen Orge's staff to make him stronger. It's morning and Kai is tired, fallen to the floor. He imagines his date with Yuka. Tsubasa hits him with a ball. Tsubasa says they are finished and that he's healed and says he can do it. Kai leaves. Urara asks if he's sure. Tsubasa says he sure is stupid. Kai is dressed and happy he can go on his date, but Mandora-Boy tells him there is no way Tsubasa is healed, because it would take at least 2 days. Kai doesn't care, he is going. Tsubasa trains boxing as a conflicted Kai goes to a happy Yuka. Kai meets with Yuka. Tsubasa looks like he will do well. He goes for a short jog, but when he takes off his glove, he is bleeding. He says Kai is throwing away his talent. Kai arrives and asks him why. The other's attention is averted and they go to them. Kai says this is more important. They tease each other and Kai is back in the game. At the movies, Yuka blames Kai, calling him an idiot. Kai keeps getting hit by balls. With the 100th hit, Ghoul has a strong stomach. Kai now can dodge the balls. He imagine Ghoul's punches and knocks Tsubasa's sparing glove away. Everyone cheers him. He bleeds from his mouth. They get called and leave. They slowly walk to the scene with Kai in his cloak. Kai transforms and presents himself. Vankyuria is intrigued it isn't the yellow ranger, jumps up in a tower, becomes Nai and Mea and rings the bell. Kai avoids Ghoul's punches. Tsubasa tells him to move forward, which he does and punches him back. Kai's hand hurts. Nai and Mea explain about his stomach, he gets a powered-up form. Round 2. Tyka wonders if she will see Kai again. Red is knocked down. The others try to pick him up. At the call of nine, Red gets up. Tsubasa wonders what to do. He gets a new spell, activates it and gloves appear on his fists. MagiPunch! Kai makes another dimension for him and Ghoul. Kai successfully deflects Ghoul's punches. Kai busts his fists and punches him in the jaw, knocking him away. Ghoul falls. Yuka notices the fight. Kai counts to ten and Ghoul explodes. Yuka and Red run to each other. They hug and Kai forgets that he is MagiRed. He freezes in place when she calls him by that name. Tsubasa says he is dumped and leaves, saying his heart will heal with his guts. The gang follows. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 16, *'Viewership': 7.5% *'Pre-Credits Spell': Gii Gii Gigiru (summons MagiPunch gloves) **Kai is depressed about Yuka, leading to a "death on the bench" stance similar to the end of the manga Ashita no Joe and forcing the other Magiranger to stop the scene *In "Mystic Force", this monster was used as a protector of the Fire Heart chest. *In "Mystic Force", the introduction of the gloves was re-shot with the monster from Episode 15, even though he didn't have punching gloves, and this monster clearly does. *Tsubasa's hobby of boxing was hinted at in a flashback in episode 13. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Stage 13: If I Were Mother, Stage 14: Burn, Punch, Stage 15: The Bride's Elder Brother and Stage 16: The Gate's Key. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html References See Also Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa